Muggle Studies Project
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: A simple Muggle Studies project brings Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy closer than intended. It's Blue, read and review!


It's Blue, and I'm in a hurry. Very short intro. It's a very, very long Draco/Ginny fic. ENJOOOOOOY! :D Read and review, please? :))

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter name, event or item mentioned in the story. I don't own the songs I used.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked bored out of his mind as he sat in the Great Hall, Wednesday morning. He looked to his left to see both Crabbe and Goyle gorge down any food in their reach. He inwardly rolled his eyes at his dimwitted cronies before turning to his left to see his number one fan, Pansy Parkinson, picking at her food while chatting with her own Slytherin cronies. With a sigh, he finished his pumpkin juice before leaving the table unnoticed.

He stalked through the corridors, frustrated that his morning has become uneventful. The Slytherin wizard made towards his respectful common room. As he put on foot inside, he felt a hand grab his wrist firmly and started to pull him away from the entrance. The figure broke into a mad dash, making Draco come with the intruder. It took a few seconds for him to find out who this person was because of the person's fiery red hair was flowing as they ran.

"Weaslette! Get your filthy paws from my arm!" Draco screamed and abruptly stopped, causing the youngest Weasley to be pulled back.

"Malfoy, can you just shut up for one second and just come with me?" She said with desperation in her voice as she turned. He took notice of the beads of sweat that rolled down from her forehead and her messy bangs were stuck onto her face.

"Come with you? Dear, Weaslette, I don't 'come' with younger girls. Especially girls like you." He said as he eyed her down with amusement.

"Come on, just this on—Ugh, get you mind out of the gutter, ferret!" Ginny's cheeks flushed with anger at his green-mindedness.

"Relax, kid. I'm just playing with you." He raised his hands in mock surrender with a smirk on his face.

"No time, Malfoy, we need to get to class." She reached for his wrist once more but he stepped away from her.

"We? Since when do we have class together?"

"Since I dragged you all throughout the corridor but stopped fifty feet from the classroom."

"What's this all about, Weaslette?" Draco raised his eyes curiously as he crossed his arms.

She gave him an exasperated sigh before explaining. "I have Muggle Studies for first period and I innocently—"

"You, innocent?" He asked in a teasing, shocked tone.

"—forgot about last week's assignment." She continued as if he didn't hear him. "Our topic right now is about Muggle entertainment. And our assignment was to find a partner of the opposite gender and must be fifth year and above to help with a project."

"And this applies to me because…" He trailed of just to annoy her, which was successful.

"You're in fifth year… You're a male fe— er, boy. Do the Arithmancy!" She said in an obvious tone and threw her hands up in the air.

"Me? Between Weasel and Potty, you picked me?" He placed a hand to his chest and batted his eyes. "Touching!" He said sarcastically.

"Duh, I had no choice. I let Luna ask Harry first so that she'll have an easier time with the project and my idiotic brother is nowhere to be found, and here we are!" She ended in an ironically, happy voice.

"Hmm… What's in it for me?"

"You get to be in the same room with Romilda Vane, now let's go before I become late!" Ginny successfully grabbed Draco's wrist once more and forced him to run again.

After a few feet, she stopped at the entrance of the door, causing him to stumble a bit, before entering with ease. Everyone in the room gasped and broke into murmurs as the unlikely partners stepped inside. Ginny, who now slipped her hand from his wrist to his hand, led him towards her table.

"Exactly, how many students take this class? I barely see anyone I know." Draco said as he took a seat next to her.

"We're at least twenty students in Muggle Studies so there's got to be at least forty students in here." She said before writing something on a parchment.

"Woah. Is, is that, Zabini?" Draco said as he narrowed his eyes to get a clearer view of a boy sitting next to a girl at the front of the class.

"Could be. That girl's Hufflepuff. The prettiest girl in Hufflepuff in our year."

"Figures Zabini would actually say yes…"

"No, I think she had to do what I did with you." She said in an amused voice.

Draco was about to comment about seeing Potter nervously looking around the room when Professor Burbage entered her class.

"Good day, class!" She greeted with a smile.

"Good day, Professor." The girls said enthusiastically while the boys said it otherwise.

"I see that you lot haven't forgot about last week's homework."

Draco coughed as she mentioned this but was stopped when he saw Ginny grab for her wand.

"For today, this will be discussion period. You will discuss about that are you going to do for your respective project. And by next week, I will be asking what have you decided as a project so I can approve it. Remember, this is due by the end of the month. Alright, you may start discussing." She explained and took her seat by her table as the class broke into their own conversation.

"So, partner, what do you have in mind?" The Slytherin prince said as he turned to Ginny.

"Well, I was thinking of a real life music video—"

"That's it, I'm out." He interrupted her and began to stand up.

"It's not gonna be that bad!" She said as he pulled him back to sit down.

"Sure it's not. Prancing about while singing to a voice that's not yours and is going to be recorded for the whole world to see is totally fun." He rolled his eyes as the stupidity of the idea.

"What part of 'real life' don't you understand? We won't be recording it, we'll be doing it in front of the class."

"Fine, so it's live. What about the music?" He asked skeptically.

"That's where you come in." She said with a devilishly smirk.

"Oh no. I won't play any of those things… You know, the one with the strings, or those that you hit with those sticks, or those colorful bags where you breathe on it it'll make noise. No way!" His eyes widened at the possibility of this.

"First of all, you just described the guitar, drums and the bagpipes." She said with a giggle. "Second, the project's due at the end of the month. It's only the first week of the month, so you'll have plenty of time to practice."

"Still. Malfoys don't learn to play Muggle stuff."

"Yeah, and this Weasley will Bat-Bogey Hex you until you say yes." Ginny said in a dead serious voice.

"Okay, okay!"

"Good, you'll be learning the guitar." She said back to her usually bubbly voice.

"And what song are we going to do?"

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, let's use this time to teach you some chords." She said as she grabbed her bag to get a book. She gave that book to him who eyed it suspiciously.

"What are chords?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the prince of Slytherin." She rolled her eyes while he gave her a glare.

After carefully explaining what chords are, Draco finally understood.

"I see…" He said as he flipped through the pages genuinely interested.

She smiled at his interest and went back to writing down some notes onto her parchment.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave the classroom. Almost every boy ran through the door while the girls were chatting animatedly to each other about their partners and their projects as they left. Draco and Ginny left the room together while Professor Burbage eyed them knowingly.

"This guitar stuff is actually cool." He said as they walked side by side.

"Glad to see that you're finally cooperating with me." She said with a small smile.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that this playing thing is not that bad, who said that I was gonna follow whatever you say?" He said with a smirk.

"Bat-Bogey Hex…"

"Alright, alright. I hate it when you use that against me."

"I know. Now, here's the book on how to play chords. Please read them when you're not doing anything productive." She said as she gave the book.

"Yes, mom." He said as he kept the book in his bag. "You know, you should've been Slytherin."

"Right, and you should've been in Ravenclaw by the looks of it, too." She playfully teased him.

He whole-heartedly laughed at her joke as the two continued to talk about their project.

_She isn't half as bad as I thought. Maybe this project thing could actually be fun._

They departed ways as she went to History of Magic while he went to Potions. He made his way to the room and strode confidently inside as he took his place near Zabini's place.

"Hey Malfoy." Blaise greeted his friend.

"Zabini." He answered with a nod.

"So, that Weasely girl…"

"What about her?" Draco said too quickly that caused Blaise to raise his eyebrow at him.

"I was just gonna ask if she really is your partner."

"Oh. Yeah, I am. What about it?" He said as he relaxed a bit.

"Nothing, mate. I would just keep my eyes open a little bit wider right now."

"Why?"

"Five, four, three, two, one—"

"Malfoy!"

Both Slytherin students turned towards the entrance to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter stalking towards him, the red-head looking more livid than his friend. Ron walked straight into the platinum blonde-haired boy's face, his ears colored like his hair.

"I heard that you're my sister's Muggle Studies project."

"So what if I am?" Draco challenged him.

"I don't know how or why she chose you, but you better not do anything to ruin her project."

"I was actually thinking to take it seriously, but now that you mentioned it…" He trailed off, causing Ron to lunge towards him but was held back by Harry.

"Don't you dare!"

"I wouldn't. I mean, who has the heart to make an attractive girl fail her class?" He said with a smirk.

"Draco Malfoy, you don't have the right to talk about Ginny like that." Ron said as his anger turned into overdrive.

"With her brains, curvaceous body and hot facial features, I would be an idiot to help her fail instead of succeed."

Ron was on the brink of escaping Harry's hold when Professor Snape entered the room.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for causing a ruckus before class. Everyone, back to your places!" Snape said, glaring at the three boys before walking to his table.

"This isn't over, ferret." Ron whispered and turned to go to his table with a glaring Harry in tow.

"I'm glad it's not, weasel." Draco murmured at Ron's back before returning to his place.

After a few minutes of brewing his Truth potion, Draco sat back as he let his potion cool off. He grabbed his bag to get the book of chords to study. His mind began to wander to his Muggle Studies project with Ginny Weasley.

_A real life music video… She must have an amazing voice to be that confident about our project. That brain of hers is brilliant to think of a project that can be in her forte. And maybe she'll dance with that curvaceous body of hers as I play. And those hot facial features connecting to the music will be a sight alright… Woah, did I just use my insult to compliment the girl?_

He shook his head of the thought.

_Snap out of it Malfoy, she's just using your talent to get a passing grade in Muggle Studies. And you're just saying to insult weasel, yeah that's it… _Somehow that last comment didn't get rid of his uncertainty.

His internal monologue was interrupted as Snape's voice bounced off the stony walls of the room.

"Class's almost over. Whoever's done with their potion must put a sample inside their flask and put it on my table, then you may leave."

Draco checked his cauldron if his potion was done. Contented with it, he put in his flask, corked it and put it on top of Professor Snape's table. He went back to his place, returned his book and grabbed his bag before leaving the room, ignoring Blaise's last minute whisper to wait for him.

He made his way to the Great Hall but was stopped when the long, red-haired assailant once again dragged him throughout the corridors.

"This whole dragging thing doesn't bore you, right?" He asked as he kept up with her fast pace.

"It's more fun this way!" She screamed as she led him through each corner and stair.

Draco took notice that they had circled the same floor for three times before they entered a room.

"Where are we?" He said looking around the room.

"Room of Requirement. Harry showed it to me." Ginny said as she rummaged through her bag.

"Potter showed you this room?" He asked with an amount of venom that's not even supposed to be in his voice as he thought of Harry bringing her in a secret room.

"Yeah…" She said as she missed the tone in his voice. "Here it is!" She held two small things in the palm of her hand for Draco to see.

"What are they?" He eyed down each small item.

"Just wait and see. Hold this one for a moment." She put one on his hand as she pulled out her wand.

"Engorgio." She pointed her wand onto the object in her hand as she said the spell. It grew to its normal size before Ginny put in on a table. She repeated the charm, this time pointing at the object in his hand.

"This is a guitar?" He said as he held the instrument with both hands now that it's in its regular size.

"Yep, that's the one you'll be playing for the project." She smiled as she set up the laptop.

"Where'd you get that?" He said as he observed her crouched form. He looked around for a chair to let her sit.

"I borrowed the laptop from Hermione." She said as she way typing something in the laptop. She was surprised to feel something from behind that made her sit down. She turned to see Draco right behind her, holding the back of the chair she is seating in.

"Thank you." Ginny shyly said before returning to the screen.

"No problem." He whispered absentmindedly. He shook his head from his kind act. He bent over so that his face was almost resting on her shoulder. He was first distracted by the flowery smell of her hair before focusing his attention to the screen.

"I found this site where you get music sheets for well-known songs. And I found some decent ones." She said as she scrolled down the window. "Here's one." She clicked on a link to show the piece.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" He asked playfully as he read the title of the song.

"What? N-no, of course not! 'Heartless' is a really mellow song, and well, I thought it was alright. I-I-I didn't mean to ch-choose it 'cause I thought of y-you, it's just that—"

"Ginny, relax. I'm not mad. I want to see your other choices." He chuckled as she stammered to find the right words to say.

She sighed in relief which made Draco laugh a little bit louder. On the inside, he was glad that she made no comment about him call her by her respectful nickname.

"Let's see… Ah, here's the second one." She clicked on another link to display another music sheet.

"No freaking way!" He exclaimed as he scanned through the lyrics of the song.

"Why not?" She said indignantly.

"The lyrics are way too girly and mushy! I mean, who says 'baby, baby, baby, oh!' to his ex-girlfriend, or whatever the girl is to him?" He explained in disgust.

"Fine, 'Baby' is out…" Ginny rolled her eyes before clicking on the next and final song she chose. "This one is my favorite."

He read the lyrics carefully and thought that it was a great song, without the fact that Ginny said that it was her favorite.

"I'm in on this one."

"Really?" She asked as her eyes widened when he nodded.

"It's a good song and the chords are easy to play, so why not?"

"Awesome! Did you read the book I leant you?"

"Yeah, so I won't be making a fool out of myself with that thing." He pointed at the guitar that's placed beside the laptop.

"I know you wouldn't." She said candidly.

There was a comfortable silence in the room as they spent their free periods together, with Draco trying to play the chords of their chosen song. She would laugh when he would make a mistake and he would just laugh with her. Draco actually enjoyed his time practicing with the youngest Weasley, and couldn't help but have a newfound respect for the girl.

"I think free period's almost over." She said as she started to keep both the laptop and the guitar.

He was shocked that the instrument was out of his grasp without him noticing but said nothing. He watched her shrink both items before placing one of them in her bag. She gave the miniature guitar to him, which he accepted with a nod. He turned to leave the room but stopped when he felt her grab his hand.

"Hey, I just wanna say thank you for helping me with this." She squeezed his hand gently before letting it go and left the room without waiting for a response.

Draco just lingered his gaze at the door, feeling the warm sensation in his hand still burning on his skin. He shook his head and thought nothing of that calming feeling that he just felt by the touch of Ginny Weasley.

* * *

It was Friday evening when Draco was lounging around the Slytherin common room alone. Most of his fellow housemates were downstairs for a special dinner made. He was strumming his guitar when a snowy white owl flew from the window.

"What the? Potter's owl?" He put down the guitar and stood up from his favorite seat. He reached up to get the small piece of parchment from the owl and opened it as the snowy owl left the room.

**Draco**

**Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8pm. Bring the guitar.**

**Ginny**

_Must be for another practice session. _

He looked at the wall clock and read that it was 7:47pm. He waved off the exciting feeling that was rising in him and shrank the guitar back to its miniature size. He made his way to the third floor and circled it three times before seeing the door. Draco looked both ways to see if anyone was there. Deeming that the whole floor was deserted, he opened the door with the tiniest crack but froze when he heard a female voice singing.

_G-Ginny?_

He peeked inside to see the fiery red head inside singing, her back facing him. Draco couldn't help but admire the soft and sweet voice of hers that filled the room and the way that the moon light reflected on her perfect skin and sparkling brown eyes.

"_This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight… to you." _He heard her sing in the most perfect tune possible which made his heart beat fast and hard.

_A Weasley making my heart beat fast? That's not possible… right?_

He decided to enter when he heard her sigh with content. "Hey, Ginny."

She turned around with a grin on her face. "Hi. Hope I didn't bother you tonight, I just wanted to see if you've been practicing." She said with a playful smirk.

"I have, thank you very much. You wanna hear?" He said already setting up the guitar.

"Absolutely! Accio chair!" A chair appeared in front of her for Draco to sit in, which he obliged.

"Are you ready for my musical abilities?" He said with an arrogant but likeable voice that matched the smirk on his face.

"Just shut up and play." Ginny said and stuck her tongue out to him.

He smiled at their playful banter before playing. At first, he was concentrated at the guitar but as the song progressed, he placed his attention to her face. He admired that soft smile on her face as he strummed the guitar. When the song was over, her gaze was lifted from the guitar and onto his face, which was filled with happiness as he stared right into them.

"That was great. But there is still room for improvement." She said with a wink and a laugh.

"I don't need improvement 'cause I'm the best guitar-playing wizard around." He stuck out his chest with fake pride.

"'Cause you are the only guitar-playing wizard around, you git!" She teased him and giggled when she saw the playful sad look on his face.

"So, how's your part of the project doing?" He said with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Um, it's pretty good, I guess. I'm getting the hang of singing the song but I still have to work on my memorization, that's all."

"Typical girl. Bossing around her partner but not doing her own job. Some Gryffindor you are." He said while leaning closer to her subconsciously.

"Hey, you try practicing when you see Luna and Harry act some cheesy but funny romance sequence." She said punching his arm softly.

"Wow, you're stronger than your idiot of a brother." He said rubbing his arm, acting that her punch actually hurt.

"Of course I am. I have to defend myself against six older ones." She said as they broke into a laughing fit.

_Why is it so easy to laugh and talk with a Gryffindor, especially a girl Weasley Gryffindor?_

As they laughed, both heads were leaning closer and closer to each other. When their laughter died down, their faces were inches apart. Both their smiles slowly faded from their faces, but neither moved away from the other. Draco looked down and stared at her soft lips, resisting the urge of wanting to feel it against his. Yet, a huge part of him was cheering him on to close the distance between them. He involuntarily brought his face a fraction of an inch closer to hers.

"Uh… It's getting late. We should be starting to head back now." He watched her pull back as quickly as possible and started to fix the laptop.

"I'll see you next week." She said barely in a whisper and rushed outside the room.

Draco, still in the same position before she left, stared blankly at the empty space in front of him. He could not believe that he had a moment with Ginny. Ron Weasley's little sister. Yes, he was disappointed that nothing happened between them, but that moment gave him some type of motivation for who knows what. But tonight, all he wanted to do was crawl to bed and try to think over what just endured. With a sigh, he grabbed the guitar not bothering to shrink it and made his way back to his own room.

* * *

The days leading to the second week have gone uneventful for Draco. And it killed him. Ginny wasn't talking to him about the project or if he has practiced. He would watch her having a blank face and only lights up whenever the people around her does it. But as soon as she thinks that everybody's not paying attention, she shrinks back to being depressed and quiet. It was the morning before her Muggle Studies period he got to talk to her alone.

"Ginny." He grabbed her wrist before she entered the room.

"Yes?" She said in a timid voice.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a little out of yourself these past few days. Is this about the…" He trailed off uncomfortably, not wanting to bring up their moment in the Room of Requirement last week.

"…yes. I just thought after that, you wouldn't want to do anything with me because I didn't… I didn't…" She bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Surprising as this may be, I'm not mad." He put one hand on her shoulder as her head snapped back towards him.

"Y-you're not?"

"Yeah, it's my fault anyways. Let's just… put that moment behind us and focus on this project of ours, okay?" He said with an assuring smile.

"Okay." She showed him a dazzling smile that hasn't been shown in the past few days. "Still friends?"

He involuntarily winced at the word 'friends' but covered it with a grin. "Of course." He wrapped an arm around her and led her inside, making her laugh.

All eyes widened at the sight of the two but were ignored by the Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

Muggle Studies seemed to go by a little too fast for Draco. After being approved of their project by Professor Burbage, the duo spent their time planning on how they are going to perform their real life music video. Ginny thought that plain and simple was the key for their project. After the whole period of careful planning, they left the class with contented smiles.

"I'm glad that we're close again." She said after a few moments of silence while walking through the corridors.

"Yeah, me too." He said with an uncertain smile which was unnoticed by the girl.

"Let's skip practice this Friday and do something fun for a change!" She said with the gleam in her eyes.

"Uh, actually… I have loads of homework to do so I can't." He lied to the young witch, making her frown.

"Aww, that's too bad."

"We'll practice next Wednesday, okay?" He tried to say comfortingly.

"Sure. I'll see you around, Draco!" She placed a hand on his forearm briefly before running towards her next class.

He watched her leave with a somber expression before trudging towards Potions. He didn't want to spend time with her only because he had to think about what's going on between himself and Ginny.

* * *

The third week of the month finally arrived and shockingly, Draco felt a little bit better knowing that he'll be spending time with Ginny practicing for their project after he thought about what was happening with him and his view of Ginny. It was nearly the end of Muggle Studies already and the unlikely partners were just putting some finishing touches on their project before Professor Burbage spoke.

"Alright, class. I expect that everyone is either almost or completely done with their project. I want to be surprised and satisfied by your works next week." The bell rang, signaling that class was over. "You are all dismissed."

Later that night, Draco and Ginny were in the Room of Requirement practicing for the first time together. Both of them were nervous because this was the first time that they will be doing it together.

"You ready?" He asked her, placing his hands in the proper position on the guitar.

"Yep." She answered with a faint blush.

He strummed the opening chords cautiously as he looked at Ginny who was waiting for her entrance.

_Why the heck am I so nervous? I practiced this song many times before and I already perfected it-_

"Draco!" Ginny screamed at him, making him jump.

"What?" He tried saying in a normal voice but failed.

"Um, you've been playing the same three chords." She said eyeing his hands and laughing.

"Really? Wow, this must be harder than I thought." He said, chuckling at himself.

"Let's try it again, okay?" She said as she straightened herself from her seat.

"Okay. Here we go." He played the opening chords once more, this time doing it successfully.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road." _She sang in a sweet voice that caught Draco's attention immediately.

"_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you." _She looked straight in his eyes which caused him to stop playing and stared right back at her.

He leaned closer like before, this time a little bit faster. He instantly closed his eyes as his lips contacted with hers. He kissed her gently and as soon as it started, he pulled back, anxiously waiting for her response.

"What are you doing?" She asked sadly instead of angrily, which Draco expected.

"When we had that moment, last week… I just got so caught up and…" He stammered, "I just knew that once I got caught up in that moment, I had to live for that moment." He emphasized the word live as he quickly set down the guitar and pleadingly held on to her shoulders.

"Okay." She simply kissed his cheek before leaving the room just like she did last week.

Draco angrily stood up and started to hit and kick every chair, table and bookshelf in his way. He furiously grabbed the guitar and raised it high in the air. As he was about to hit the instrument onto the floor, he stopped mid-air and just carelessly dropped it. A salty tear came out of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

_Damn it, Ginny. Damn you for being smart, funny, caring and beautiful… Damn you for making me feel this way… Damn you for making me want to kiss you, hug you, touch you, talk to you, love you…_

He tiredly ran a hand through his air before picking up the guitar and left the room battered and messy.

* * *

It was the Tuesday before the deadline of their Muggle Studies project and Draco thought that this was the slowest day of his life. Worst off, he has seen Ginny hanging out with Harry a lot ever since he kissed her last week. He clenched his fists when he saw Ginny laugh at something that Harry said as they left the Great Hall after lunch. He saw them going outside, arm in arm.

Draco just glared at his food as if he was trying to make it burst into flames. Blaise patted his friend's shoulder comfortably before leaving the table. The Slytherin prince continued to stare at his lunch to the point that he could make out Ginny's face in the mashed potatoes. He angrily stood up and left the table without a word.

When he reached the stairs, he saw the object of his thoughts with the object of his hatred going down the stairs together. He purposely brushed past her, feeling her red hair hit his shoulder. He could sense both pairs of eyes focused on retreating form.

Later that night, Draco exited the library as he finished his Charms essay. When he turned a corner, he saw Harry leaning against a wall, hugging a crying Ginny. Her arms were around his waist and her head was buried against his shoulder. The Slytherin glared at the couple as they shared an intimate moment. He could make out some of Ginny's words, including 'Draco', 'kiss', 'feelings' and 'moment'.

"Shh… It's gonna be okay, Gin." Draco saw Harry whisper in her ear and stroke her hair softly.

Draco swiftly turned around, having enough of the image of Harry and Ginny together. He ran to his respectful common room, hoping to have a peaceful sleep instead of a restless one.

* * *

It was the day of the performance and Draco trudged inside the room with a furious look in his face. He took his seat at Ginny's table and impatiently waited for her. After a few minutes, he saw his partner walk towards the table and took a seat next to him.

"Good morning, Draco." She said in a happy tone.

"Morning, Weasley." He said indifferently.

"Hey, what's up with you? You've been acting weird these days." She asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He answered grumpily.

"Okay…" Ginny said uneasily.

Professor Burbage practically flounced inside and made her way in front of the class.

"Let the performances begin! Up first: Luna and Harry!"

After a few moments into the pair's performance, the whole room was bursting with laughter at their skit. Draco couldn't help but to crack a smile whenever Ginny would laugh. As each pair performed, Draco felt his anger slip away every time the young Weasley would smile, laugh or applaud anyone. The period was coming to an end and they were the only pair left.

"Last and definitely not the least for the day, Ginny and Draco!" Professor Burbage said with glee.

Ginny turned to her partner with a small smile. "Ready?"

Draco smirked and nodded, dropping his angry façade all together.

Ginny placed their seats in front of the class while Draco prepared his guitar. The class broke into whispers at the sight of a Malfoy holding a Muggle instrument. Both of them took their seats before the Slytherin started to play the opening chords.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road." _She started the song while everyone watched in awe.

"_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."_

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are, others who broke my heart they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms." _Ginny sang as a beautiful smile broke into her face.

"_This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you." _Draco looked at her with such affection that caused Ginny to blush just a bit before facing the class once more.

"_I think about the years I spent just passing through, I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you, but you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand."_

"_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true." _Ginny once again turned to the Slytherin boy.

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are, others who broke my heart they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms, this much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you." _She sang with emotion that made half of the girl's population in the class succumb into tears.

Draco, without any hesitance or knowing the fact that a lot of people are watching them, showed her a genuine smile. As he played a guitar solo, Ginny's eyes sparkled and her smile even became softer.

"_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms, this much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road…" _The Weasley girl sang as the Slytherin boy stopped playing.

"_That led me straight… to you." _She ended whole-heartedly as her gaze never left his. At this point, Draco's heart excitedly beat against his chest at the way she was looking at him.

There was a moment of silence before the whole class erupted into cheer and applause.

"That was amazing, the pair of you!" Professor Burbage said with joy. "As to all of you, I am proud and very pleased with all of your projects. You may now go." Everyone cheered and shouted once more as they exited the room, happy with all of the performances.

Professor Burbage turned around to see Draco and Ginny standing behind her, a happy but dazed look on their faces. The Professor approached them knowingly and placed a hand on each of their backs.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Twenty-five points for the outstanding performances and twenty-five for this." She pushed them closer to each other before leaving the two alone.

"That was great." Ginny said shyly.

"I have to say, we had the best performance because of you." Draco smiled and took another step closer that they were practically face to face already.

"Really? How so?" She daringly tilted her head upwards, now their lips are centimeters apart.

"Great idea, great concept, great voice, and an amazing, perfect singer-" He said but was interrupted when she connected her lips onto his. A spark ignited inside of him as he felt her smile against his lips before kissing her back.

"I thank Merlin you're not with Harry…" He said when he pulled back.

"What made you think that I was with him?"

"You were always with him after I kissed you the first time. It made me think that I scared you away. And I was livid when I saw you crying in his arms, complaining about me." He said in a low voice.

"Complaining about you? I was just asking for comfort because I have feelings for you and when you kissed me, it made me think that you had some too. But, I was scared because I felt that no one would accept us together. So that problem led me into tears." She explained as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Just don't scare me like that, not acknowledging me for a few days."

"It scared me that whenever I saw you, you had this dangerous look on your face, like you were about to murder anyone who will talk to you." She said with a laugh which caused him to smile.

"I'm just glad that you chose me to drag into this room that day."

"Really?" She asked curiously, letting her hand fall from his cheek to intertwine her hand with his.

"Yeah. Because of it, I had the best month of my life, and I gained the best girlfriend ever." Draco said lovingly as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I think, Muggle Studies is my favorite subject now." Ginny said with a smirk.

"And I think, Muggle entertainment is the best thing I ever known." He said with a smile before kissing his girlfriend once more.


End file.
